change mes convictions si tu le peux!
by NSloveforever
Summary: sasuke n'a jamais été sérieusement amoureux. cumulant conquête après conquête. Mais tout jeux peut être dangereux surtout si cela implique une femme. un jour, à la recherche d'un autre coup d'un soir, il tombe sur un inconnu qu'il recroisera dans un bar lorsqu'il fut trainé de force par son meilleur ami ... (résumé incomplet) UA, OOC, yaoi, hétéro Chapitre 3 réécrit
1. Chapter 1

**Hi tout le monde! ceci est ma toute première fiction donc soyez indulgent. J'accepte toute critique mais pas de Flame.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages que j'ai emprunté pour ma fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(**

**Warning: risque de lime et de Lemon et Yaoi**

**Rating: alors j'ai mis T mais c'est plutôt T-M enfin on verra**

**monde: UA et OOC**

**résumé (refaite): Sasuke est un jeune PDG d'une grande entreprise qui n'a jamais été sérieusement amoureux. Cumulant conquête après conquête. Mais tout jeux peut être dangereux surtout quand cela implique une femme. Un jour se promenant à la recherche de son nouveau coup de soir, il tombe sur un étranger qui lui paru tombé du ciel, et le rencontre une nouvelle fois dans un bar lorsqu'il a été trainer de force par son meilleur ami. est-ce le destin? Mais ce barman est il vraiment aussi angélique qu'il n'y parait? celui même qui va briser une à une toutes ses convictions. Enjoy!**

**fic en cours...**

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

watch?v=ULra3ZUXt2c

**_I'll lay it down one time through, gather round_**

**_Though this is a chore_**

**_So rich with lies, I prefer poor advice_**

**_And showed her the door_**

**_This is your goodbye and kiss opportunity_**

**_Thought you were burning me down_**

**_But I'm finally free and..._**

**_If you miss me don't_**

**_If I never wanna see you again_**

**_I won't_**

**_If you get an invitation_**

**_I'm probably drunk_**

**_You're just as hot as radiation_**

**_But I'm in this situation_**

**_Oh the sun came up_**

**_Tell me where'd I park?_**

**_We did it again._**

**_We had some fun_**

**_Did some things_**

**_We got dumb_**

**_But I want it to end_**

**_Cause I only give in_**

**_When I get the need_**

**_I'm only coming around_**

**_Cause I get to leave and..._**

**_You're never gonna hurt me_**

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, un jeune homme faisait du jogging dans un parc. Étant un dimanche, il y avait peu de personnes aux alentours. Heureusement pour lui, car il aimait ce silence de temps à autre, il aimait vraiment les dimanches matins. Pour la plupart des gens, le dimanche est le jour où ils restaient chez eux toute la journée, certain, seul à faire autre chose de leur vie, se détachant totalement des habitudes de la semaine, ou encore pour les plus chanceux profitant de cette journée avec leur famille. Lui préférait aller courir, même s'il était épuisé par sa dure semaine, il ne voulait pas négliger son corps, et c'était aussi la meilleure occasion pour lui de réfléchir avec qui il pourrait passer la nuit le lendemain, car cela faisait déjà 1 semaine qu'il n'avait senti un corps contre le sien. Le travail ne lui laissait aucun temps libre. C'était pour lui, une trop longue attente et il n'en pouvait plus.

La chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle devenait de plus en plus rythmée, et eut un petit sourire au coin. Oui, cette chanson, il l'aimait, et pourtant ces mots il ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit excepté bien sûr à sa famille. Il trouvait que sa personnalité était bien reflétée dans cette chanson. Bien sûr il ne pouvait la laisser voir à quiconque pouvant être pour lui une potentielle partenaire d'un soir. Ni même à sa famille, non. C''était inconcevable pour son père que l'un d'eux ses fils déshonore la famille, car un Uchiha est une personne digne et fière peu importe la situation, un homme d'honneur. Et sa personnalité, non, tout son être était antagoniste à cette idée. lesseules personnes qui étaient au courant de sa vraie et disons-le, de sa mauvaise personnalité étaient son meilleur ami Suigetsu, ainsi queJuugo, un ami plus récent.

Il était comme ça et ne voulait pas changer, incapable d'aimer peut-être mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le plaisir et rien de plus. Il se fichait bien que les femmes avec qui il était ne le découvrent, il ne couchait pas deux fois avec la même personne, et s'il lui arrivait de le faire des fois c'était parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à quelqu'un, et pensait ne jamais l'être un jour. Il n'était pas effrayé qu'une de ces furies lui fasse une quelconque menace après les avoir jeter comme un moins que rien. Après tout c'était unUchiha, l'une des familles les plus riches et influentes de tout le Japon.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à chercher et que de toute façon, une de ces femmes viendrait à lui de leur propre chef. Il le savait, et n'en doutait pas, après tout non seulement il était riche mais aussi beau, même trop beau, si on ne connaissait pas son nom, on l'aurait sûrement pris pour un mannequin, il était grand, mesurant 1m79, assez fin mais on voyait quelques muscles, il avait aussi le teint pâle, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses cheveux, noir corbeau avec des teintes bleues sombres quand les rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans sa chevelure, son visage ne montrait aucune marque de vieillesse, montrant bien sa jeunesse, il n'avait en effet que 23 ans et pourtant il dirigeait une entreprise flamboyante et très connue dans le monde. Aucune imperfection ne se dessinait sur ce bel apollon, un menton en pic mais pas trop, un nez fin et droit, les yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure, ou plutôt beaucoup plus noir, plus intense, qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer son iris.

Il était magnifique et en avait bien conscience, il aimait être regardéavec envie et désir. Beau et riche, personne ne pouvait lui résister, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Les femmes étaient attirées par lui comme les abeilles attirées par le nectar des fleurs, et dans le lot, les hommes le jalousaient, le haïssaient même, mais cela lui faisait encore plus plaisir.

Il n'était pas un fils pourri gâté comme on aurait pu le penser, malgré le fait que son nom était Uchiha, il avait monté lui-même sa propre boîte, avec ses propres moyens, le jeune président d'une grande compagnie le « Taka music pro » et la chanson qu'il écoutait en ce moment était une chanson de ses clients qu'il a lui-même produite.

il diminua le rythme de sa course étant trop épuisé. Des gouttes desueur coulaient le long de son visage, et de son cou, humidifiant le tee-shirt qu'il portait, le rendant encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était. S'il y avait une femme qui était passée à coté de lui, elle lui aurait surement sauté dessus et il ne l'aurait pas repoussée, loin de là, il en avait tropenvie, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune personne dans ce parc. Les rouges aux joues, il s'assit sur un banc pour récupérer son souffle, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux lui faisant ainsi courber le dos. inspirant de grosses bouffées d'air puis expirant doucement, créant une infime fumée qui disparaissait et réapparaissait au fur et àmesure de sa respiration, au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de faire 3 derniers tours pour finir par rentrer chez lui.

30 minutes après, il arriva devant sa maison, plutôt sa villa, il ouvrit le grand portail puis le referma soigneusement pour ensuite traverser le grand jardin et arriva devant une immense porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui, il y vit une chevelure blonde lui ouvrir, une serviette à la main, et une autre personne, se tenant à côté de la porte, droit comme un piquet, un garçon aux cheveux châtains tenant de ses 2 mains un plateau sur lequel était posé, un cocktail et quelques glaçons, et une bouteille d'eau. Pendant qu'il entra, il se dirigea vers son majordome ne jetant aucun regard vers la tête blonde. Pris la bouteille d'eau pour la dirigervers sa bouche, se délectant de la fraicheur, humidifiant ses lèvres d'eau qui devenait plus rose, plus alléchante, puis hydratant sa gorge devenue un peu sèche durant son jogging, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adan, ce qui avait pour effet de faire déglutir les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le majordome disposa et disparut quelques secondes plus tard, puis une tête blonde se dirigea vers le maitre des lieux en lui tendant la serviette, ce dernier la prit et la mitderrière son cou. il jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne devant lui et atterrit devant deux yeux bleus, ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de roses, ce dernier ignorant ses rougeurs, soupira de lassitude, il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour une petite sieste.

- Ino, monte-moi le repas de ce midi dans ma chambre. dit-il d'un ton nonchalant

La blonde fut surprise mais se ressaisit bien vite

- oui, Sasuke-sama répondit-elle à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle disparut pour aller dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps, Sasukemontant les escaliers, partit vers sa chambre. il ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son lit fait et impeccable. Le peu de lumière qui régnait dans cette pièce était due aux rayons de soleil, traversant les rideaux épais et noir et atterrit sur le plancher. Il s'écroula sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit moelleux à souhait, mais se releva bien vite, car il se sentait trop sale et inconfortable, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une bonne douche et peut-être manger après cela.

il entra dans la chambre peu de temps après avec seule une serviette sur sa taille pour cacher sa virilité. un plateau était posé sur son lit, il se rhabilla, puis mangea. Après avoir fini, il se leva et alla vers son bureau, qui était dans la pièce à côté, il s'assit sur la chaise en cuir noir avant d'allumer son ordinateur. il regarda sa boîte aux mails et répondit vite fait aux emails de sa mère qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'appelait tout simplement pas, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps d'y répondre, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre mère. il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Puis il regarda l'email envoyé par Suigetsu. Tout d'abord surpris, il se disait qu'enfin ce requin faisait une chose bien, pour une fois il envoya les dossiers des nouveaux clients à temps. il ouvrit le dossier joint et regarda furtivement les noms et visages. les photos se défilaient devant ses yeux, la plupart étaient des hommes trop vieux et d'autres, des femmes trop laides ou trop jeunes. Il aimait les femmes mais il ne se voyait pas prendre une adolescente dans son lit. La liste allait se finir quand il vit la photo d'une jeune femme, et se disait que celle-ciallait convenir, elle n'était pas commode mais il s'en contentera, non pas que le grand Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir mieux mais sa cible avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain matin et pour lui, plus vite il l'aurait dans son lit plus vite il serait satisfait. Il lut son descriptif et il en fut satisfait, du moins il n'était pas révulsé. C'est ainsi qu'il éteignit son ordinateur, puis sortit de la pièce pour se rediriger vers sa chambre, pour se coucher, en ayant pour dernière pensée, sa journée de demain qui sera forte intéressante avec une femme pas très ordinaire aux cheveux roses.

* * *

><p><strong>* la chanson est celle de <strong>Gavin DeGraw - Radiation<strong>**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. j'accepte toutes critiques mais pas de commentaires méchants et gratuits, s'il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, ****j'en suis désolée ****, j'ai essayé ****de faire attention mais moi et le français, ça fait deux.**

**donc comme ceci est mon premier chapitre, je vais continuer d'en publier d'autre et je verrais après si je continuerais ou pas...**

**bisous, et à bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi tout le monde! ceci est ma toute première fiction donc soyez indulgent. J'accepte toute critique mais pas de Flame.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages que j'ai emprunté pour ma fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(**

**Warning: risque de lime et de Lemon et Yaoi**

**Rating: alors j'ai mis T mais c'est plutôt T-M enfin on verra**

**monde: UA et OOC**

**résumé (refaite): Sasuke est un jeune PDG d'une grande entreprise qui n'a jamais été sérieusement amoureux. Cumulant conquête après conquête. Mais tout jeux peut être dangereux surtout quand cela implique une femme. Un jour se promenant à la recherche de son nouveau coup de soir, il tombe sur un étranger qui lui paru tombé du ciel, et le rencontre une nouvelle fois dans un bar lorsqu'il a été trainer de force par son meilleur ami. est-ce le destin? Mais ce barman est il vraiment aussi angélique qu'il n'y parait? celui même qui va briser une à une toutes ses convictions. Enjoy!**

**fic en cours...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Ne jamais coucher avec un client<strong>_

Il ouvra péniblement les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre dans sa chambre. Il ne trouva pas la force de se lever de son lit. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes à lutter contre l'envie de retourner dans son petit duvet douillet. Il se leva et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière pénétra en un rien de temps la pièce devenue beaucoup plus lumineuse. il posa rapidement une de ses mains devant ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil, beaucoup trop vif pour lui. puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour sa toilette matinale.

Quand il eut fini, il n'était pas surpris que son lit était fait en un temps record. il prit un costume chic dans son armoire, puis descendit pour le petit déjeuner, il fut vite accueilli par une jeune blonde dans un joli uniforme.

- bonjour Sasuke-sama! dit-elle, puis continua avant même que le maitre n'eut le temps de lui répondre, elle savait que la réponse ne viendrait jamais de toute manière.

- le déjeuner est prêt, si vous voulez bien vous diriger dans la salle à manger reprit-elle en lui souriant.

- Hn répondit le concerné puis il se dirigea, comme l'avait dit la blonde, vers la salle peu de temps après, elle arriva, un plateau à la main, plusieurs plats furent posés sur la table en onyx. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'Ino s'assit à coté de lui, et mangea en silence, quand il fit couper par les paroles de la blonde.

- alors, je suppose que tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête pour ce soir ? questionna celle-ci en esquissant un petit sourire sur son visage

Sasuke la regarda longuement, elle avait le menton posé sur le dos de sa main, la tête un peu basculée vers le côté, une mèche lui tombant cachant un de ses yeux, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. le coude posé sur la table, croisant les jambes, faisant face à lui. elle le regarda dans les yeux tout sourire.

- peut-être répondit-il simplement, ne faisant pas attention au sourire de plus en plus agrandit d'Ino, continuant simplement à apprécier son déjeuner, priant pour que cette dernière ne le harcèle au sujet de « sa potentielle nouvelle coup d'un soir ». Prière qui était vaine puisque la jeune fille lui faisait les yeux doux pour qu'il lui parle d'elle.

- tu sais ce que tu as à faire. poursuivit ce dernier, évitant de justesse les futures questions de cette blonde qui le connaissait peut-être beaucoup trop à son goût.

- bien sûr, Sasuke-sama! s'offusqua cette dernière.

Ça pour sûr, elle le connaissait, elle était un jour une parmi ces même furies, enfin fans de Sasuke, mais cette amourette fut bien vite passée, choquée par sa personnalité des plus exécrables, et pourtant ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Amitié qui dura depuis 2 ans de cela. elle avait assisté à tous les soirs où sasuke ramenait des femmes toutes différentes. elle avait pleuré au début mais maintenant elle était passée à autre chose et s'intéressait même aux conquêtes de ce beau brun. elle était l'une des rares femmes qu'il appréciait, et avec qui il n'avait jamais couché, c'était sa seule amie.

- Je vais y aller maintenant. dit-il en se levant, suivit d'Ino qui se levait à son tour.

- d'accord, à ce soir Sasuke s-a-ma. dit-elle en articulant lentement le sama, ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver le brun mais qui ne montrait rien, après tout c'était un Uchiha.

Il sortit de la maison, et il vit devant son entrée, la voiture garée, l'attendant pour aller au travail. Il monta dans la voiture et demanda au chauffeur de démarrer ce qu'il fit. Ce dernier était un jeune homme de 23 ans, et en plus d'être son chauffeur, c'était aussi son n'avait que deux personnes à son service, et cela était pour lui suffisant. Il leur accordait sa confiance. Sasuke regarda le ciel derrière la vitre teintée, il vit un ciel vert, un soleil orange. Le chauffeur toussa mettant fin à sa contemplation, il se retourna voyant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le « Taka music », son lieu de travail.

il descendit de la voiture et marcha tout droit, le portier lui ouvrit et il fut accueilli par des petits cris, et des bonjours lancés par des femmes excitées par l'arrivée de sasuke. il avait pour règle de ne jamais s'intéresser à une personne de son service sinon ça serait un sacré désordre à n'en plus finir. il marcha d'un pas plus soutenu jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il vit son ami de longue date. Suigetsu. ce dernier était en train de draguer son assistant Juugo, en effet ces 2 là étaient gay et ne s'en cachaient pas. Sasuke n'avait pas été surpris quandSuigetsu le lui avait avoué plusieurs années auparavant, il ne futencore pas moins dégouté ou eut ressenti un quelconque mépris vis-à-vis de ce requin. Il le connaissait depuis des années et ne voulait pas perdre un ami sous prétexte de son orientation sexuelle. Mais cependant, il le gronda fortement quand il étalait sa vie privée au travail.

Le requin le vit et s'éloigna de Juugo en lui disant à ce soir, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Puis attendait l'arrivée de Sasuke devant l'ascenseur.

- salut Sas! ça va? alors tu as regardé les profils? tu as trouvé une potentielle prochaine conquête? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire vicieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Hn fut sa seule réponse, il en avait marre que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie, merde. « la rose » suivit-il devant la question muette

Sasuke eut un petit rictus, oui, c'était dans son plan, faire attendre la jeune fille pendant un certain temps, la faisant rager, puis faisant son apparition en prétextant un embouteillage ou autre chose, elle sera surprise et confuse entre rage et stupéfaction de voir devant ses yeux un beau jeune homme comme lui, puis il lui accordera tout son temps et toute son attention, à cette femme qui n'attend que ça, jouant avec ses sentiments, son manque d'amour, ses désirs féminins. puis passera à la deuxième étape qui sera de lui faire ressentir ses pulsions primaires, sauvages, sexuelles mais ce ne sera pas lui qui fera le premier pas, non, ça sera elle, elle qui le séduira, devenant de plus en plus sensuelles, essayant pas tous les moyens de devenir désirable aux yeux du jeune homme, peut-être qu'il la laisserait même le toucher par « inadvertance » lui murmurer des mots aux creux de son cou, humant son parfum plus que délectable, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, murmurant sensuellement son prénom : Sakura, lui arrachant ainsi les rouges aux joues, brisant les derniers remparts qu'elle avait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. oui peut-être était-ce trop simple mais elle marchait. Le soir même ils se retrouveraient dans le lit de sasuke pour une nuit plus que torride. lui aura ce qu'il aura voulu d'elle et elle, elle sera satisfaite, car Sasuke lui donnera ce qu'elle voudra cette nuit, l'emmenant au septième ciel. la faisant sentir comme Cendrillon, mais tout comme dans le conte, au douzième coup de minuit se rêve s'arrêtera. ce qu'il fut.

Le lendemain, Sakura fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui étaient rentrées dans la chambre, sa vue était encore un peu brouillée, elle sentit le froid quand elle se leva pour s'assoir, elle se remémora la nuit précédente, c'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle eut..., elle sourit et rougit en réalisant de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle se retourna vers le côté pour embrasser son prince mais fut surprise quand elle n'y vit personne, le lit était vide, elle passa sa main dessus, et sentit qu'elle était froide. Sasuke a dû partir depuis longtemps. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, elle avait pendant une fraction de seconde pensé que c'était Sasuke, et fut bien vite déçue quand elle vit une fille blonde en tablier devant la porte.

Ino fut réveillée par Sasuke de bon matin, lui disant qu'il allait faire du jogging avant d'aller au travail, et il lui demanda aussi de virer par la même occasion la barbe-à-papa avant qu'il ne revienne, puis il partit.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal, s'habilla et se dirigeait vers une chambre, quand elle l'ouvrit, elle s'approcha du lit et réveilla le châtain encore endormi.

- Shikamaru, réveilles-toi! Va te laver et va chercher la voiture pour raccompagner Sakura! » cria Ino en secouant les épaules de ce dernier.

le dit Shikamaru répondit par un « galère » puis se leva, il se demanda qui était cette Sakura, puis se souvenait que Sasuke avait ramener une jeune fille aux cheveux étonnamment rose hier soir. il marcha vers le garage après avoir pris une douche et alla chercher la voiture qu'il gara devant l'entrée.

Ino avait eu le temps de préparer le déjeuner de Sasuke, quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur, le signal pour elle qu'il était temps de faire la rencontre de ladite « barbe-à-papa ».

elle entra dans la chambre, souriante après avoir vu le visage de Sakura se défigurer pensant que c'était sûrement Sasuke. Eh bien, elle se disait que son maitre était bien en manque quand elle vit la jeune femme qui lui semblait pas très commode. elle avait les cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux vert émeraude, et avait une sorte de tatouage en forme de losange dessinée sur son immense front. Son maquillage avait à moitié disparu après l'activité intense de la veille. elle était nue d'après les parties que la couverture ne cachait pas. Ino lui tendit des vêtements puis lui dit sèchement qu'elle devait partir avant que Sasuke ne rentre. Elle vit de la surprise dans ses yeux et un peu de mépris envers elle?

Sakura était surprise. avait-elle bien entendu? cette femme de ménage lui ordonnait de dégager de cette maison? elle lui jeta un regard empli de mépris et de défi, disant « ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire dégager de la maison de mon homme », elle vit la blonde soupirer avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau.

- écoute, Sasuke-sama m'a demandé de te dire de partir alors tu devrais le faire avant qu'il ne rentre. tu n'es pas la première qu'il emmène dans cette maison, et ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, alors si tu ne veux pas te faire virer par Sasuke en personne, tu devrais t'en aller. dit-elle d'un ton mi-lassé mi-amusé.

- toi écoute moi, je ne vais pas dégager d'ici, et ce n'est pas toi qui vas le faire, je ne te crois pas et je suis sûre que si Sasuke l'apprend, il te renverrait à coup de pied alors moi j'attends point barre. cria-t-elle arrachant un autre soupire de la part d'Ino

Après quelques minutes de dispute, Ino frustrée sortit de la chambre, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation avec elle, elle maudissait Sasuke de toujours lui laisser le sale boulot après que Monsieur est finit de s'amuser. Cette fois-ci ce sera lui qui ferait dégager ce bonbon rose de cette maison. Marchant vers l'allée pour dire à Shikamaru que l'invitée de leur maitre adoré n'allait pas descendre de sitôt, elle aperçut le brun.

« quand on parle du loup, » pensa-t-elle, « Sasuke! » cria cette dernière.

Sasuke était arrivé devant chez lui ayant fini son jogging, et aperçu Shikamaru devant l'entrée signifiant que Sakura était encore là, il voulut faire demi-tour mais il fut stoppé par les cris d'Ino qui l'avait repéré et la fuite que Sasuke avait prévue n'était plus envisageable. « oh non » pensa Sasuke, quand Ino n'ajoutait aucun honorifique c'est qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu vas aller la voir pour la virer d'ici parce que moi, je n'en peux plus de ses cris stridents. disait Ino furieuse contre lui, ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescé car quand Ino était énervée, il ne pouvait que faire ce qu'elle disait sinon elle ferait de sa vie un enfer. Oh ca non, il n'avait pas envi de revivre cette expérience.

Il entra dans la chambre, une serviette autour du cou, puis marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la rose qui se tenait devant le lit, puis elle s'assit. elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, pas trop serrée, avec un décolletée en V, faisant voir ses saints bien qu'assez plate, faisait quand même des désireux, elle était à manches courtesmontrant ses bras nus, la robe faisait bien voir ses formes, marquant bien sa taille, elle n'était pas très courte lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, montrant ses jambes fines et longues, elle portait des escarpins lui donnant encore plus l'air d'être grand bien qu'avec elle était encore plus petite que lui. elle avait refait son maquillage, elle était belle dans cette robe, il se demandait à cet instant même pourquoi Ino ne deviendrait pas styliste, oui il savait que c'était Ino qui avait choisi ces vêtements, puis il soupira. il devait faire ça vite parce que c'était, comme le lui dirait un certain châtain, un « galère ».

- je savais bien qu'elle mentait, cette truie, tu es revenu, sasuke, tu sais ce qu'elle a osé me dire quand tu es parti? d'ailleurs tu es allé où? bon elle m'a dit que... commençait la rose, pendant que Sasuke fronça les sourcils, agacé et étonné que cette barbe-à-papa était une vraie machine à casser les oreilles, il plaignit la pauvre Ino qui a sûrement dû supporter ce babillage. quand soudain la fille s'arrêta de parler pour le regarder dans les yeux

- qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour? lui demanda la dernière d'une voix mielleuse.

Sasuke s'arqua sur les mots prononcés par Sakura, puis il fronça encore plus les sourcils et se pinça l'arrête du nez en se demandant comment il a pu tomber sur une fille comme elle, elle se faisait déjà des idées à l'appeler comme cela alors qu'il ne se connaissant même pas. il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi... naïve? ou seulement idiote? il allait lui dire de partir mais fit arrêter.

- tu sais, je n'étais pas sure hier mais maintenant je le suis, après ce qu'on a vécu hier soir, je crois que... commença Sakura en se rapprochant de Sasuke, elle allait le toucher mais fut interrompue par Sasuke pensant qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote.

- désolé Sakura. dit-il sèchement avant de continuer « même si nous avons couché ensemble hier, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'avoir une quelconque relation avec toi »

elle s'arrêta et retira sa main légèrement

- hein...? fit elle

- pour moi, tu n'es juste qu'une femme avec qui je voulais avoir du bon temps ensemble, c'est tout. continua-t-il ne laissant pas le temps à la rose de digérer ce qu'il lui disait « de plus, on a eu ce qu'on voulait tous les deux, je t'ai fait vivre une nuit comme une princesse et moi j'en suis satisfait, maintenant je suis vraiment occupé avec le travail alors si tu voudrais bien sortir de ma maison » continua celui-ci

Sakura pris un moment pour que l'information atteigne son cerveau puis des larmes perlèrent ses yeux qui descendirent le long de sa joue rouge de tristesse et de colère, elle laissa tomber sa main, essayant de former des mots, sa voix tremblait « mais... » ce fut la seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche, elle regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, ce dernier avait un visage impassible, sans émotion, presque froid, ce qui fit déglutir Sakura, avant de ramener sa main sur sa bouche, pleurant de toutes ses forces. Ce qui fit soupirer Sasuke

- c'est pour ça que les femmes sont vraiment ennuyantes, dit-il d'un ton impassible, et froid.

les yeux brumeux de Sakura se transformèrent en d'yeux brulant de colère, elle voulut le gifler mais fit arrêter par sa cible en attrapant sa main en cours de vol.

- tu devrais vraiment t'en aller Sakura. dit le brun un peu agacé par le comportement de cette rose, qui s'arrêta totalement de pleurer avant de cracher un

- je vais partir, et je vais me venger, sale Uchiha de mes deux

Sasuke soupira, ne disant rien sur le fait que cette dernière pouvait toujours essayer mais que c'était vain. Puis enleva la serviette pour foncer sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps Sakura fonça vers la sortie, ignorant la blonde qui lui disait au revoir. Quand elle fut dans le jardin, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle n'utilisait que pour les urgences. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle entendit une voix

- allô, Sakura? c'est étonnant d'avoir un appel de ta part, je suppose que tu es vraiment en colère.

oui, ça elle était vraiment en colère, « il va me le payer cet enfoiré » pensait-elle

- salut Gaara, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me venger de Sasuke Uchiha, lui répondit-elle. Ses yeux vengeurs s'illuminaient, Uchiha ou par elle l'aurait.

" Cet Uchiha n'a aucune idée de ce que peut faire une femme en colère, mais il allait bientôt le savoir surtout quand la fille s'appelait Sakura Haruno" pensa le Gaara

5 jours après cet « incident », Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de faire d'autre conquête, et pour faire des rencontres, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'aller au coeur même de la ville, ce qu'il fit, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne d'assez intéressants. Il décida de rentrer en prenant le métro, sachant qu'il a donné congé à Shikamaru pour rendre visite à sa petite amie Temari. Achevant sa journée sans franc succès.

les portes allaient se refermer, quand il fut cogné par une touffe de cheveux blonds, décidément ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui, il allait fusiller la personne qui lui avait foncé dessus avec son regard le plus noir, que si les yeux pouvait tuer, cette personne serait morte et enterrée. mais fut stoppé aux derniers moments par la surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand la personne qui lui faisait face posa ses yeux dans ceux du corbeau.

Sasuke se sentait plongé dans ces yeux, comme plongé au fond de l'immensité de l'océan, dans ces yeux si bleus oubliant de respirer, sans prévenir, en un instant son coeur rata un battement.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimez. et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.<strong>

**donc comme ceci est mon deuxième chapitre, un peut long. Review?**

**bisous, et à bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resalut tout le monde me revoilà, j'ai enfin fini mon concours. J'avais dit que je pourrais le poster entre le 20 au 22 et j'en suis ****sincèrement navrée de poster que maintenant, mais j'ai pas mal été occupé après le concours. Alors je le poste maintenant et prenez le comme mon cadeau de Noël. Alors Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes. Et pour ceux et celles qui sont seuls (es) chez eux le jour de Noël comme moi et qui sont un peu déprimer (malheureusement :( et pour tous ceux qui veulent seulement les voir ) j'ai deux shoujos à vous conseiller pour beaucoup de fou rire "Ouran HighSchool Host Club" et "Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge"**

**Disclaimer: les personnages que j'ai emprunté pour ma fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(**

**Warning: risque de lime et de Lemon et Yaoi**

**Rating: alors j'ai mis T mais c'est plutôt T-M enfin on verra**

**monde: UA et OOC**

**Note de l'auteure: alors je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez encore du chapitre ****précédent lorsque j'avais dit que Sasuke était bi, alors j'en suis désolée mais je voudrais le rectifier et vous dire qu'il ne l'ai pas parce que ça dérange un peu l'histoire en cours donc je vous le redis il n'est pas bisexuel. Voilà.**

**bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapitre 2 : « ne pas croire au destin»<strong>

- HAHAHAHA ... mpf mpf mpf. Suigetsu éclata de rire et s'était étouffé.

Sasuke s'énerva, non pas parce que le requin se foutait de sa gueule. Non, un Uchiha était bien au-dessus de cela. Non, ce qui le frustrait était la tête de singe que Suigetsu faisait lorsqu'il riait comme ça.

- Sérieux Sas, comment tu fais pour être encore populaire, plaça-t-il entre deux toux accompagnées de petits rires.

- Nh... répondit-il tout en regardant ailleurs.

- alors qu'est ce que tu as fait après? demanda le requin, un peu plus calmé mais toujours les larmes aux yeux.

- Ben, elle est partie comme une furie après m'avoir fait tout une scène, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, moi?

Suigetsu, en entendant la réponse du brun, se remit à rire, et ses maux de ventre reprirent de plus belle. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais été aussi plié « littéralement ». Cela lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Sasuke, mais ne le calma pas pour autant.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la voiture, Sasuke regardait derrière la vitre, les buildings étaient de moins en moins grands à force qu'on s'éloignait du centre, n'éclairant plus les rues que des lumières des spots. On voyait des magasins qui commençaient à ouvrir, c'était surtout des bars et des sexs shops. La grande ville de Konoha était plus dangereusement belle la nuit, que s'en était presque excitante, mais pas pour Sasuke. Il n'avait pas peur mais il n'aimait pas être à proximité des rues mal famées lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs.

Sasuke se demanda encore une fois comment il a pu finir par être embarqué, un samedi soir, dans les délires de Suigetsu. Ce dernier s'était pointé chez lui vers la fin de l'après midi et s'était plaint à lui à cause d'une dispute avec Juugo et l'avait convaincu « forcé plutôt pour Sasuke » avec des larmes de crocodile, de passer une petite soirée entre mecs.

« Et maintenant ce débile ri aux éclats » pensa le brun, puis soupira, mettant une main sur son menton et s'accouda sur la vitre froide. Le brun regarda le ciel, la lune était en forme de croissant, et les étoiles enveloppaient la nuit noire d'une douce lumière, l'image lui faisait penser à une poudre blanche sur un plafond noir. L'une des choses qu'il appréciait était d'observer les étoiles. Quand il petit, il s'amusait à donner des noms à ces dernières en compagnie de son frère Itachi. Sasuke se remit à repenser à ces petits moments, des souvenirs heureux refaisaient doucement surface et il rêvassât pendant un long moment, nommant les étoiles une à une dans sa tête n'entendant plus Suigetsu rire encore aux éclats.

Au bout d'un moment, Suigetsu calmé, se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait l'air d'être bien ailleurs. Un petit sourire ornait le visage du requin en pensant faire un mauvais tour au brun. Ce dernier remarqua le petit rictus de son ami, et ne se donnant même pas la peine de se retourner, promit à Suigetsu mille morts s'il faisait une quelconque ânerie. Suigetsu déçu se mit à faire la moue. Au bout d'un moment, le requin lui dit de but en blanc qu'il n'avait jamais changé depuis qu'il était enfant.

- pourquoi? demanda le brun, quelque peu surpris par la remarque.

- depuis que je te connais Sasuke, je ne t'ai jamais vu tenir à personne.

- Nh!

Suigetsu se remit à rire doucement, ce qui agaça le brun.

- qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant?

- Rien, rien

-Tss

Ils restèrent dans le silence durant tout le reste du trajet, Suigetsu avait son téléphone en main, et Sasuke se re-accoudait à la fenêtre jetant des petits coups d'oeil à son ami de temps à autre. Tout en regardant les lumières des lampadaires, Sasuke songea au propos de son ami. « C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais accroché à une personne depuis mes 8 ans. » pensa-t-il, au même moment, une touffe de cheveux blonds se faufilait dans sa tête. Il repensa à la personne qui l'avait percuté dans ce train, à ces cheveux blonds comme le blé mûr, plus éclatant que ceux d'Ino, et ses yeux aussi enivrants que l'océan. oh, ciel qu'il aimerait revoir ces yeux.

Sasuke arbora un air de surprise et aussi d'incompréhension, avait-il bien pensé vouloir revoir ce jeune homme? qu'il ne connaissait même pas? il était vraiment confus, ne sachant pas pourquoi il voulait tant le revoir, ne comprenant pas ce sentiment. il lâcha un petit « tss ».

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, et ils sortirent. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le panneau sur lequel était inscrit le nom du bar « Kiss of lie ». Ce quartier n'était pas loin du centre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il était tranquille.

- c'est dans ce bar que tu veux m'emmener? demanda Sasuke

- Mh? oui, c'est un endroit tranquille, dit-il comme tu les aimes, hein Sas?

- Hn, on rentre ou non?

- ok , ok. Répondit-il s'amusant de l'agacement du brun

Sasuke regarda discrètement autour de lui, et en effet l'endroit semblait tranquille, et charmant. il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client, l'endroit était plutôt grand, soutenue par quatre poutres en pierre alignées longeant les deux côtés de la salle, richement décoré par des plantes grimpantes, le bar était au fond de la pièce alors que devant se dressaient plusieurs tables en marbre recouvertes par une nappe de luxe, entourées d'un canapé en cuir blanc laiteux, de là où il était il ne pouvait pas apercevoir les fleurs qui les décoraient. Les lumières étaient douces, illuminant que de peu la pièce ainsi que les tableaux accrochés aux murs. A l'allure de cet endroit, il pouvait dire que ce bar était le genre d'endroit que les hauts fonctionnaires aimaient fréquenter. Il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes autour de lui, ni même à Suigetsu qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir. L'attention du jeune homme était accaparée par une belle jeune femme assise seule sur l'une des tables, et planifiait déjà un plan pour semer son ami, et à la procédure pour emmener cette femme dans son lit le soir même.

- Slt Boss! dit Suigetsu joyeusement

- Bienvenu Suigetsu-san, vous n'êtes pas tout seul à ce que je vois fit le dit Boss d'un ton moqueur

- qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là? se vexa le requin, avant de continuer « ah, voici mon ami, je t'en ai déjà parlé non? »

- Hum, celui que vous avez qualifié de glaçon lorsque vous étiez en pleine séparation avec Juugo si je ne me trompe pas. Cela surpris Suigetsu.

- ouahh, tu te souviens même de ça? Non mais attend je rêve ou tu fous de ma gueule. Dit-il s'énervant un peu plus. Il n'eut qu'un sourire moqueur comme réponse.

- tss, bon comme je te disais, voici Sasuke...

Sasuke coupé court dans sa planification se tourna à l'entente de son nom et tomba sur des yeux aussi bleu que des lagons et se pétrifia, tout son corps fut parcouru par un courant électrique lui arrachant des petits frissons agréables. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Suigetsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre contenance et poursuivit les présentations.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, et un partenaire de travail, se vanta Suigetsu,

- oh fit le dit Boss regardant Sasuke avec un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur le visage

- depuis quelque temps il est très connu dans les magazines de musique, tu le connais? Mais entre nous, peu être que c'est un bon entrepreneur mais en amour c'est le pire, dit-il en chuchotant, la main devant la bouche.

Sasuke, sorti de sa transe, tapa de nouveau la tête de Suigetsu en pensant que son idiot de meilleur ami ne savait vraiment pas tenir sa langue. Ce dernier lui demanda le pourquoi de son geste en frottant sa tête pour alléger sa douleur, tout cela sous le rire du barman. Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'assit sur la chaise à la droite de suigetsu.

- Tenez

Le blond en glissant un verre sur la table.

- mais je n'ai rien commandé, reprit le brun.

- c'est un cadeau de la maison, et aussi pour me faire pardonner pour la dernière fois. le blond était rayonnant et un peu gêné mais avait toujours le même sourire charmeur, le rouge colorant ses pommettes.

- merci, répondit-il, puis sirota son verre sans plus tarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond, bien qu'il soit un homme était vraiment séduisant.

- la dernière fois? Vous vous connaissez? demanda Suigetsu ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- et bien... commença le blond. Cet après-midi, j'ai couru pour ne pas rater le train qui était sur le point de partir, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai percuté contre votre ami termina le blond.

- oh, fit le requin, son regard se baladant de l'un à l'autre, et puis reposa ses yeux sur le verre devant le brun.

Sasuke était resté silencieux durant le reste de la soirée, regardant et écoutant son ami se lamenter de sa vie sentimentale, ce dernier était plus que bourré après son 10ème verre.

- je crois que ça suffit comme ça Suigetsu-san. dit le blond enlevant le verre vide des mains du requin. Celui-ci le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et des rougeurs bien visibles dues à l'alcool.

- Je... « hic » ne le comprend... « hic » pas du tout, dit le soûl tout en hoquetant, je... « hic » j'ai... « hic » ce n'est qu'un idiot... « hic » tout ça... « hic » pour ... « hic » débile. le requin se leva, mais ne pouvant tenir en équilibre s'affaissa sur le sol, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Le blond s'inquiéta de l'état de son client et se ravisa de lui donner un autre verre alors que ce dernier en réclama encore une autre. Quant au brun, ce dernier regarda juste son ami, un verre à la main, ne pouvant comprendre le pourquoi de son état, même s'ils se sont disputés, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se mettait dans un tel état. Non il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Le requin se mit debout tant bien que mal pour se rassoir sur sa chaise, puis claqua ses mains sur le comptoir en braillant vouloir un autre verre. Le blond était habitué aux déboires de son client, le voyant toujours venir ici pour oublier, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, mais ces derniers temps il ne l'avait vu que plus souriant et heureux, racontant sa vie à tout va, rayonnant de bonheur depuis qu'il était en couple avec Juugo, bien que de temps en temps il venait aussi pour se lamenter de ses querelles et bagarres avec son amant, voulant une épaule pour pleurer et une oreille pour se confier, un confident, ce qu'était le blond pour lui. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas une simple chamaillerie et cela, le barman le savait bien.

- Suigetsu-san vous devriez arrêter. dit le blond d'un ton rassurant et doux. Le concerné n'entendait rien réclamant ardemment son verre. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la soirée.

- Sasuke-san vous devriez résonner votre ami, dit-il avec une expression accusatrice.

Sasuke le regardait, impassible, portant son verre à sa bouche. C'était son deuxième verre et n'avait toujours pas fini. Le blond, entêté les bras croisés, ne lâcha pas le brun du regard, ce dernier, vaincu porta son regard sur son ami, qui posa sa tête sur le comptoir alors que ses mains flasques, gigotaient dans le vide, son derrière touchait à peine la chaise, qui le mettait à tout moment dans le danger de tomber la tête la première sur le carrelas froid, ce qui fit soupirer le brun à son tour.

- Suigetsu, lève ton cul, tu vas tomber, et arrête avec les verres, t'es complètement bourré. dit-il tout en avalant une gorgée sous l'étonnement du blond.

- Sasuke, t'es qu'un connard sans coeur.

- peut-être mais aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve à me souler dans un bar pour oublier mes peines. répondit-il toujours avec assurance et sans mâcher ses mots pour son ami mal en point.

Suigetsu n'avait plus répliqué aux dires de Sasuke, remontant ses mains sur la table calant ainsi sa tête et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

- vous devriez l'emmener se reposer, dit le blond tout en polit à l'aide d'une serviette le verre qu'il avait en main. Oh, le pauvre ça devait être vraiment sérieux pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état continua-t-il l'air accablé.

Sasuke ne pipa mot, ne sachant quoi répondre, il se leva finalement et attrapa l'endormi en plaçant l'une des mains de Suigetsu sur son épaule, et de sa main libre le tenait en équilibre en la mettant sur sa taille.

-tenez dit-il, tendant un billet et le posa sur le comptoir. Merci ajouta-t-il, puis s'en alla. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du blond dans son dos mais avait l'intuition que celui-ci leur adressait un grand sourire.

-A bientôt Sasuke-san cria celui-ci. L'interpellé sourit à son tour.

Les deux compères sortirent du bar et aperçurent la voiture au-dehors qui attendait, lorsque le chauffeur nul autre que Shikamaru les aperçut, avança dans sa direction, puis souleva le soul pour le poser sur le siège, celui-ci ne semblait pas encore prêt à immerger de son sommeil.

- Où va-t-on Monsieur?

Ledit monsieur soupira, puis s'assit à son tour.

- A l'appartement de Juugo, dit-il avant de fermer la portière. Avait-il une autre solution? Il ne voulait absolument pas le ramener chez lui, Ino allait encore lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tout seul dans son propre appartement, craignant que l'état de celui-ci fût assez mauvais pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi. La seule solution était de le laisser avec Juugo, mais était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire. « Bof » se dit-il « ça ne pourra pas être pire ».

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant le grand immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement du compagnon du requin. Le brun sortit en premier de la voiture suivit de Suigetsu émergeant à peine de son sommeil avec l'irrésistible envie de vomir sur le brun, mais se ravisa quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas devant son appartement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Sasuke? demanda-t-il difficilement, ennérvé contre le brun mais essaya de se calmer alors que sa migraine commençait déjà.

- Au lieu de te plaindre tu devrais me remercier.

- aaaaaah? fit-il ahuri, et pourquoi je devrais te remercier?! dit-il

- Vous voulez que je le ramène Monsieur? fit Shikamaru qui était sorti de la voiture, mais n'en pensait aucun mot.

- Non, pas la peine. Je m'occupe de lui répondit le brun, puis se tourna vers suigetsu en lui lançant un bouge ton cul.

- tu es vaiment sans coeur, fit-il tout en sanglotant.

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'au quatrième étage, et se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte, puis le brun appuya sur la sonnette.

Quelques minutes après, la porte fut ouverte laissant place à un homme plutôt massif et faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus que Sasuke et Suigetsu, ses cheveux orange étaient en bataille témoignant surement de son réveil assez quelque peu brusque, portant encore son pyjama dont les motifs montraient des petits oiseaux verts avec le bonnet de nuit qui allait avec, à cette peinture, Sasuke aurait pu rire aux éclats, et se moquer ouvertement de cet homme qui s'habillait comme un enfant de 8 ans mais s'en était retenu. En effet on ne pouvait pas dire que quelqu'un serait présentable après une visite imprévue et de plus au beau milieu de la nuit. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés par le sommeil mais furent bien vite grands ouverts lorsqu'il les posa sur le requin qui lui avait la tête baissée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda le roux alors que son regard se baladait plusieurs fois entre les deux invités.

- Il est bourré alors je l'ai ramené ici, répondit le brun.

- Mais...

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de continuer, Suigetsu s'accrocha à son pyjama, mais toujours la tête baissée.

- bon, moi je vous laisse fit le brun tout en tournant les talons, puis repris l'ascenseur. Il put apercevoir le roux se détacher de Suigetsu pour le laisser entrer dans sa demeure.

* * *

><p><strong>STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!<strong>, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous et cela se trouve dans le prochain chapitre, mais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton " suivant" laissez un review si vous avez aimez. C'est tout. Oh j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resalut tout le monde, alors ce chapitre contient du lemon /!\ dans lequel vous verrez le pairing, si c'est du Narusasu ou Sasunaru. Voilà pour ce qui est de la surprise.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages que j'ai emprunté pour ma fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(**

**Rating: alors j'ai mis T mais c'est plutôt T-M enfin on verra**

**monde: UA et OOC**

bonne lecture! :)

PS: ce chapitre a été réécrit.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 3: « ne jamais se fier aux apparences »<em>

Sasuke était plongé dans son travail écoutant la nouvelle chanson qu'il allait bientôt mettre en vente lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'argenté qui déboula dans son bureau.

Suigetsu avança vers lui heureux comme jamais encore, puis s'assit devant lui, les mains croisées sur la table. Le brun était impressionné par son comportement et surtout son rapide changement d'humeur, il ne lui a fallu qu'une journée seule avec Juugo pour qu'il retrouve son habituel sourire.

Sasuke resta tout de même de marbre se concentrant sur le travail abandonné, le requin vexé par le manque d'intérêt de son ami décida de lui jouer un de ses mauvais tours en appuyant sur la touche « echap » de l'ordinateur portable du brun, ce dernier commençant à fulminer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris crétin? dit le brun haussant le ton

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke, ça va?

Le concerné se massa la tempe tout en marmonnant des mots pour se calmer, mais l'envie de frapper l'autre idiot était très tentante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Suigetsu?

- Ben il n'est pas là Juugo? je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure.

- Et pourquoi le saurais-je? répliqua le brun, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ou quoi? Comment il peut encore supporter un cas comme toi?

- C'est méchant ça Sas, dit-il d'un temps enfantin, je te rappelle que moi au moins je suis avec quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas comme certain.

- et en quoi ça à avoir avec moi?

- justement tout, ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir une vraie relation qui dure au moins plus qu'une seule soirée?

- et pourquoi le voudrais-je? demanda le brun, qui se remit en même temps au travail.

- Ben pour connaitre l'amour par exemple.

Il fixa le brun intensément, concentré sur son travail ne l'écoutant sûrement plus, pour lui il n'y avait que le travail, peut-être était-ce l'amour de sa vie.

- Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre tombe amoureux. C'est inévitable même pour toi et quand ça va t'arriver tu verras bien que j'aurais raison.

Sasuke ne répondait pas, tapant sur le clavier ignorant le blanc qui commençait à s'énerver doucement.

- Mais il n'y a que le travail qui compte pour toi ma parole. dit-il d'un ton critique

- Ça ne me dérange pas, après tout je ne crois pas à ces histoires de personnes pré-destinées, ni même au grand amour, et même si elle existe, ce sentiment n'est vraiment qu'une plaie. Ca ne sera pas l'amour qui me fera avancer dans la vie. Tant que je pourrais assouvir mes envies ça me suffit.

Suigetsu en fut estomaqué, comment une personne pouvait dire que l'amour n'était pas important? N'avait-il jamais ressentit de l'amour pour quiconque? même pas une parmi toutes ces femmes qu'il mettaient dans son lit?

- N'y a-t-il vraiment personne qui peut faire battre ce coeur en pierre se demanda suigetsu tout haut.

Sasuke marqua un temps de pause à ses propos et arrêta de taper sur ses touches ce qui surprit Suigetsu qui s'était arraché les cheveux devant l'indifférence de son meilleur ami.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous courez, vociféra Sasuke tout en se frottant le torse que le jeune homme venait de percuter. Le brun allait fusiller le petit inopportun du regard, mais s'arrêta lorsque celui-ci l'avait regardé._

_- Je suis désolé, fit celui-ci remontant son visage vers celui du brun qui se tut à cet instant. j'allais rater le train et j'ai couru, je ne vous ai pas vu, continua-t-il le souffle court et les joues rougies puis recula pour discerner d'un peu mieux son vis-à-vis._

_- Euh… hah… non c'est rien, vous avez juste cogné légèrement ma poitrine, fit le brun d'une voix pas très certain, lui aussi le rouge aux joues et obnubilé par cet étrange personnage._

_- Eh? Le blond s'approcha de Sasuke puis lui prit la main ce qui surprit le brun. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça dit-il d'un ton sincère et doux, son expression montrait son inquiétude_

_Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce jeune homme dans les yeux, comme plongé dans ses deux lagons, mais quand ce dernier lui prit la main en lui disant ces doux mots d'excuse, Sasuke ne sentait plus la terre sous ses pieds, et son coeur s'emballa comme jamais il ne la fait, il ne pensait plus correctement._

« Non, non, non, ce n'était rien, mon coeur s'accelera juste à cause du choc, voilà juste à cause de la surprise, même s'il était beau, il reste quand même un homme » pensa le brun se morfondant dans son coin essayant de se convaincre de sa logique.

- Sasuke? fit le requin.

Quand Sasuke revint à la réalité, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir son meilleur ami le scruter comme une bête de foire.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, dit-il en faisant comme si de rien n'était, retournant à la tâche qu'il avait de nouveau abandonnée.

- A quoi tu pensais? Tu avais une tête bizarre

- Je n'ai pas de tête bizarre, dit-il. Tu vas rester dans mon bureau pendant encore combien de temps? demanda le brun, un brin agacé.

- pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable Sasuke?

- parce que tu m'empêches de travailler imbécile.

- Tu veux aller au bar ce soir? peut-être que ça va te décrisper un peu, proposa l'argenté sans même faire attention à ce que le brun disait précédemment. mais il remarqua que le brun avait l'air intéressé par sa proposition.

- dis-moi comment s'appelle le barman?

- eh? euh Naruto Uzumaki, pourquoi?

- va-t'en maintenant, j'ai encore du travail moi. termina le brun.

- tss, t'es vraiment désagréable dit le requin avant de sortir de la pièce laissant derrière lui un brun songeur.

...

Sasuke allait sortir de son bureau quand Suigetsu arriva à sa suite, puis montèrent dans la voiture sous l'objection du brun pour finalement aller dans le bar. La première chose que Sasuke remarqua était le blond au comptoir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en entier, il était trop absorbé par ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce dernier portait l'uniforme de l'établissement, c'est à dire chemise blanche et cravate noire et au dessus un veston noir elle aussi, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir le début de ce qui semblait être un tablier au dessus de la table. Les deux arrivants se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, Suigetsu étant un habitué commanda son verre, ce que Naruto fit rapidement, quant à Sasuke, n'étant pas un très grand connaisseur, laissa libre court à leur serveur, celui-ci lui tendit, toujours avec le même sourire, un cocktail alcoolisé, très bon selon Suigetsu.

- Merci, fit-il.

Sasuke bu une gorgée sous le regard de Naruto qui était en train de préparer un autre verre.

Il reposa son verre quand il sentit une odeur qui l'attira, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

- cette odeur? c'est la même que celle que j'utilise, dit-il tout haut sans s'en rendre compte, puis replongea de nouveau dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas le blond lui parler.

- ah bon? demanda Naruto, sous le regard intrigué de Suigetsu.

Le blond toucha la main du brun et à ce contact le brun sursauta un peu, le blond en profita pour se rapprocher de son visage penchant légèrement la tête sous l'étonnement du brun qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le blond était proche de son visage, mais s'avança encore un peu plus, Sasuke crut voir sa fin arrivée, regardant le blond s'avancer avec une telle lenteur, contrairement à son rythme cardiaque qui s'approchait indubitablement du seuil de la crise cardiaque. Il n'arrivant pas à ralentir le rythme de ses battements qui s'accélérait de plus en plus alors que le blond se pencha dangereusement plus, celui-ci très proche de sa bouche, dévia son visage derrière l'oreille du brun pour se nicher près de son cou. Humât une fois, et s'éloigna du brun encore sous sa stupeur.

- oh, c'est vrai, fit-il innocemment. C'est la même odeur. fit-il joyeusement et rayonnant avec son irrésistible sourire.

Sasuke ne put dissimuler ses rougeurs.

« … pourquoi mon coeur bat aussi vite?»

_N'y a-t-il vraiment personne qui peut faire battre ce coeur? quand ça va t'arriver tu verras bien que j'aurais raison._

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il fixait le jeune barman son verre à la main, ne remarquant pas le regard que Suigetsu lui lançait.

« Non ce n'est pas de l'amour, … c'est un homme en plus de cela … Je suis sûr que ce n'est que mon imagination…»

…

Les semaines qui ont suivi Naruto remarqua que Sasuke revenait tous les soirs soit avec Suigetsu soit tout seul, ce qui le rendait très heureux. Il quitta ses pensées pour s'adonner à sa tache, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le maintenant habitué de ses lieux.

- Bonsoir Sasuke-san, comment allez-vous?

- bonsoir Naruto.

Sasuke s'assit sur l'une des tables, son cocktail habituel sur cette dernière, observant le blond à distance.

le coude sur la table, il tenait sa tête à l'aide sa main, le dos droit et les jambes croisés, sa pause habituel, avec son expression rêveuse elle aussi devenue habituelle. Sasuke avait souvent discuté avec Naruto, et avait appris que celui-ci pouvait parler de n'importe quel sujet que ce soit de la vie quotidienne au monde au plus que barbant qu'est l'économie, et surtout possédait des informations sur des nouvelles dans le domaine de la finance alors même que certains sites n'avaient pas.

- c'est pour ça que je vous connais, enfin surtout votre père en fait. Il est très connu dans le monde de la finance et cela m'a étonné quand Suigetsu-san m'a dit que vous étiez producteur.

- oh, fit-il ennuyé de parler de son père

- ah, je suis désolé de vous embêter avec cela, ça doit vous déranger. dit-il

- Non ça va, et pas besoin de me vouvoyer, mais dis-moi comment tu sais tout ça?

- oh, c'est parce que la plupart des clients qui viennent ici sont des commerciales et des hauts fonctionnaires, et de temps à autre il me confit des choses, mais entre nous, écouter les femmes se plaindre de leurs maris qui leur sont infidèles, et leurs histoires de ruptures et coeurs brisés sont beaucoup plus faciles et plaisantes.

- mh fit-il tout en sirotant son verre, pensant à bien d'autres choses que ce que lui racontait le blond.

« ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine que je viens ici dans l'intention de dissiper cette idée de mon esprit, mais on dirait que c'est encore pire qu'au premier jour » soupira le troublé. Il rêvassa et ne remarqua pas l'heure filer que c'était bientôt la fermeture du bar.

- ah, c'est déjà l'heure, remarqua le brun

- euh, Sasuke-san. Tu veux boire un verre avec moi demanda le blond semblant hésitant.

- d'accord fit-il simplement surpris par une telle invitation.

Naruto enleva son tablier puis s'accouda sur le comptoir après s'être servi un verre, tournant le dos au bar et se tourna vers le brun qui s'était avachi sur la chaise.

- ces derniers temps, tu es souvent venu ici commença le blond. Ça me fait drôlement plaisir rajouta ce dernier

- ah, c'est parce que j'ai des problèmes à la maison avec une certaine personnes aux fâcheuses tendances sadiques, mentit-il à moitié.

- oh je vois fit le blond arborant une mine déçue, ce qui surprit le brun encore une fois.

- hein?

- je croyais que tu venais juste pour me voir, dit-il un micro sourire sur le visage le rendant adorablement séduisant, je suppose que je me suis trompé. dit-il se grattant le menton.

Sasuke ne disait rien, ne sachant quoi dire de toute façon, il ne voulait pas admettre que la seule raison de sa venue était le fait de le voir, mais il ne voulait admettre son attirance pour lui, un homme qui plus est.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du brun, le blond sourit un peu avant de parler.

- Sasuke-san,, tu devrais partir, je dois nettoyer avant que je ne rentre lui dit-il, dirigeant sa main vers le verre vide devant le brun.

« Et puis tant pis » se dit le brun, il prit une dernière gorgée pour se donner un remontant et prit la main tendue du blond lorsqu'il la vit, puis le rapprocha de lui et plaça délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes les scellant dans un doux baiser, qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu, ses joues devenues roses, alors que des infimes fumées se formaient lorsqu'il expirait, un peu essoufflé.

il l'avait fait, il l'avait embrasser … lui, un homme, et plus surprenant il avait aimé.

Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis, il lança ses bras autour du cou du brun, et l'approcha léchant les lèvres du brun.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, aussi douces que celles d'une femme, mais tout était différent.

« Naruto n'était pas une femme, et il ne devait pas… surtout pas faire ça, il n'était pas gay bon sang! Alors pourquoi ça ne le dégoutait pas? »

Ce dernier se sentant emmener dans un autre monde descendit ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Naruto, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau dans un baiser encore plus lascif.

…

Sasuke ne savait plus si c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais il ne se souvenait plus du comment ils se sont retrouvés dans un Motel, puis dans un lit.

Sur ce lit même où Naruto se déhanchait sur son érection qui venait de s'être éveillé.

Sasuke était débutant dans ce domaine, il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et ne croyais pas qu'un jour il le ferait. Laissant donc Naruto prendre les directives, Sasuke contempla le blond au dessus de lui.

Son esprit était comme éteint, il ne comprenait pas la situation, comment en sont-ils arrivés là? Comment avaient-ils pu aller si loin? C'était une erreur, il le savait, … une grosse… très grosse erreur… pourtant…

Sasuke mit une main sur la taille de Naruto le poussant un peu plus vers le bas, celui-ci se lamentait alors que ses spasmes commençaient, sa propre érection se faisait plus gourmande. La chaleur que Naruto ressentit émergeait de ses orteils qui progressivement montaient les longs de ses jambes et puis son membre qui se comprimait à son tour, mais ne s'arrêta pas que là, une vague de chaleur lui parcourait tout le long du corps remontant jusqu'à jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge vif, la chaleur était tel que la sueur, qui lui coulait sur tout son corps rendait son teint encore plus cuivreux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sasuke aimait l'expression que Naruto arborait en ce moment, c'était un Naruto qu'il ne connaissait pas, si différent de quand il est derrière son bar, Naruto en réclamait plus, encore plus ce que le brun lui donna sans plus tarder.

De sa main libre, le brun prit la verge de son amant faisant tourner son pouce autour de son gland, alors que sa poigne se serrait puis se déserrait autour de la membre gonflé du blond, puis le serra de plus en plus faisant suffoquer le blond qui se plaignait de sa voix lourde et rauque mais si sensuelle, cela existait encore plus le bruns, plaintes qui s'évaporaient bien vite alors qu'il était perdu dans les vagues de plaisirs que lui procurait son amant, celui-ci ne lâchant pas pour autant sa prise, faisait un va et vient lent sur son membre la comprimant un peu plus à chaque aller.

La chaleur que Naruto ressenti s'intensifia lorsque les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapidement au même rythme que ces coups de reins, un va en haut en même temps que son propre membre entrait plus profondément dans l'intimité de Naruto, puis un va en bas, appuyant sur sa taille, faisant étaler Naruto de tout son poids sur l'érection qui ne se faisait pas satisfaite, pas encore car voir Naruto dans un tel état de plaisir intense l'excitait plus.

Que c'était bon, il ne pensait pas que le sexe avec un homme pouvait être aussi bon, et aussi … addictif. Il s'assit se mettant à la même hauteur que le blond, se nichant dans son cou, puis le suça le marquant comme il l'avait désiré, prouvant que cet homme n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit, surprenant le blond, puis poussa un peu plus, entrant encore un peu plus profond, encore plus fort, la respiration du blond se faisait irrégulière, haletant alors que ses bras à l'aide de ses dernières forces, s'accrochèrent désespérément aux oreillers et draps, il mit ses jambes autour des flancs du brun. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, ses yeux étaient dilatés, ses cheveux débraillés, il était en sueur, plaquant ses mèches sur son front, son expression n'était plus que pur plaisir, son membre le comprimait trop, il ne voulait plus qu'une et une seule chose. Jouir.

Sasuke marqua un temps de pause alors que les lèvres du blond bougeaient essayant de former des mots, murmurant un « je t'aime » noyé sous son plaisir violent.

Sasuke en temps normal aurait été définitivement révulsé, mais maintenant perdait ses dernières raisons, en l'embrassant passionnément.

…

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement tendant la main sur son côté mais ne sentit aucun corps, il se leva mollement puis se frotta les yeux dirigeant ses yeux dans les alentours pensant que le blond était sûrement dans la douche, se remémorant qu'il avait déjà pris une douche le soir, mais qu'ils l'avaient refait juste après, et une troisième fois dans la salle de bain, il se rallongea dans le lit avec un sourire béat, qui disparut progressivement alors que les minutes passaient, Naruto ne revenant toujours pas dans la pièce. Il se leva, allant inspecter toutes les pièces mais n'y trouva personne.

Inquiet, il prit son telephone, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose, il n'avait pas son numéro, ni son adresse, il ne savait absolument rien de Naruto en fait, ne sachant que son nom et son métier. Il se rassit, constatant que les habilles du blond ainsi que son portefeuille avaient eux aussi disparurent avec lui. Puis il soupira, appela Shikamaru pour venir le chercher.

« halala je me suis bien fait avoir » pensa-t-il puis se rassit sur le lit, mettant ses coudes de chaque côtés de ses genoux soutenant ainsi sa tête. « le problème c'est que… quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à planifier tout ça? … Mh, la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré, s'était lorsque Suigetsu m'a trainé dans ce bar… Non, ce n'était pas la première fois…

_l'autre jour, j'ai couru pour ne pas rater le train qui était sur le point de partir, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai percuté contre votre ami_

_…Non, aussi longtemps que ça? Alors tous ces coïncidences depuis le début étaient dans ses plans!? _

Naruto titubait dans les rues, se remettant de la nuit précédente. Il passa devant une boutique et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, il s'inspecta pendant un certain moment regardant son costume, ou plutôt celui qu'il avait volé, son cou découvert laissait voir une petite marque violette. C'était une boutique de pâtisserie, l'une de ses boutiques où seul les plus riches pouvaient s'offrir de telles gâteries, au même instant son estomac lui cria famine, se disant qu'il allait entrer finalement dans cette boutique, faisant sonner la petite clochette. Un sourire dément se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il passa l'entrée. Accordant une dernière pensée pour son cher client préféré.

* * *

><p><strong>= S'il vous plait les nouvelles sur les fictions sont sur mon profil, c'est important<strong>

**mais sinon si ça vous a plu, lâchez un review, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	5. Chapter 5

hehehe, ça fait longtemps, désolée c'est toujours la même excuse hein, mais je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que les études passent en priorité, bref bref trêve de bavardage, j'ai fini le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer: les personnages que j'ai emprunté pour ma fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'(**

**Rating: M **

**monde: UA et OOC**

bonne lecture! :)

PS: ce chapitre est un peu différent de mes autres chapitres. Bref à cause d'un manque d'inspiration énorme, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre qui est plutôt narratif, et je n'ai pas non plus été inspirée pour le titre XD

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 4: "Kazekage"<span>_**

**2 semaines plutôt**

-allô, sakura? c'est étonnant de recevoir un appel de ta part, je suppose que tu es vraiment en colère

Elle s'énerva un peu plus sachant bien que c'était du sarcasme, étant donné qu'elle était devenue une cliente « habituelle » de cet homme.

-Gaara, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me venger de Sasuke Uchiha

-…

-…

-Un Uchiha? eh ben tu ne sais toujours pas choisir tes mecs toi.

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

Sa situation semblait l'amuser, ce qui accrut l'anxiété de la rose. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle?

-je n'ai pas besoin de conseil et surtout pas les tiennes.

-Alors pas besoin de bavardage tu sais où me rejoindre.

Sur ce Gaara coupa.

-Tss pesta la rose, ne me raccroche pas au nez crétin.

Sakura marcha d'un pas furieux en quittant la villa, ayant déjà en tête la concrétisation de sa petite "vengeance". Oui concrétisation car elle n'allait pas se faire humilié ainsi sans qu'il n'en paye le prix. Sasuke avait non seulement profité de son corps, mais avait aussi piétiné sa dignité en demandant à une vulgaire femme de chambre de la virer. Jamais elle n'allait oublier la façon dont il l'avait humilier en la rejetant comme un déchet sans aucun remords, jamais elle n'allait lui pardonner de la sous-estimer comme il l'avait fait.

Elle s'arrêta devant le portail, frustrée, elle cria presque

-Merde, j'avais oublié… j'ai pas ma voiture

la rose sortit de nouveau son téléphone pour composer de nouveau un numéro, ce dernier ne tarda pas à décrocher.

-oui Madame

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! Viens me chercher, j'ai pas ma voiture.

-Où dois-je vous chercher?

-Je t'envoie l'adresse, je veux que tu me prennes dans dix minutes

-Mais

-il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'énerver aujourd'hui, c'est clair?

-Oui, j'arrive de suite

…

un bruit de moteur se fit entendre neuf minutes et quelques secondes plus tard, annonçant l'arrivée de son chauffeur. Tandis qu'un jeune homme en sortit, Sakura se releva du banc où elle s'était assise, et se dirigea impatiemment vers sa décapotable rose flashy.

-bien on dirait que tu apprends vite Sai.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-passe moi les clés, j'y vais.

-et comment je fais pour rentrer?

-débrouille-toi, fit-elle sèchement

-Mais votre mère m'attend pour l'accompagner faire les commissions.

Sakura n'accordant aucune attention à ses jérémiades, se glissa sur son siège, après avoir mis son sac sur le seul siège libre, s'ébouriffa les cheveux leur donnant un peu de volume.

-Et en plus je n'ai rien apporté avec moi, je ne pourrais rien faire, votre mère va me renvoyer si je ne rentre pas maintenant. Madame Sakura…

-je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça, je me fiche si tu te fais renvoyer ou non, débrouille toi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te reconduire à la maison!

Sakura fit ronronner la voiture avant d'accélérer, laissant derrière elle le pauvre brun.

…

La rosée se gara devant une bijouterie encore fermée, et descendit de la voiture. Autour, se trouvaient plusieurs commerces de pâtisseries et fleurs qui ouvraient à peine leurs portes. Dans les rues, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mis à part des enfants qui partaient pour l'école de bon matin.

Elle ne s'attarda pas et sonna à la boutique. Elle n'attendit pas beaucoup pour qu'une jeune femme lui ouvrit, et la laissa entrer.

-Bienvenue Sakura-san.

-Fais vite Temari, je suis pressée.

La blonde ne fit pas grand cas pas du manque d'amabilité de Sakura ayant l'habitude à chaque visite, car si la rosée était toujours ici, c'était parce qu'elle était toujours pressée.

poursuivit la blonde remettant par à même occasion ses lunettes en place. Puis s'enfonça à l'arrière-boutique suivit de près par la rose.

Le long du chemin, Sakura bavait plus d'une fois devant les bijoux somptueux, boucles d'oreilles en argent, Collier en or, petites bagues incrustées de diamant, comment pouvait-on résister devant tant de beauté.  
>Malheureusement elle n'était pas là pour ça, et devait se concentrer sur son premier objectif premier: sa vengeance.<p>

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie et manqua de foncer droit sur Temari. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée devant une porte close puis toqua dessus trois fois. Sur la porte était marquer le mot "Kazekage", c'était le nom de l'organisation dont Gaara en avait la tête.

-Gaara, Sakura-san est arrivée.

un murmure ou plutôt un raclement se fit entendre avant que Temari n'ouvrit la porte donnant une vue imprenable sur le roux avachi dans son fauteuil. La blonde se mit sur le côté afin de donner accès à la rose, qui semblait un moment hésitante. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire un seul pas, que Gaara la coupa de sa voix rauque.

-Mais entre voyons dit-il à l'intention de la rose

-Temari, va me chercher le dossier classé A1SU.

-Tout de suite Gaara.

Temari jeta un dernier regard à la rose toujours devant l'entrée puis partit avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs.

La pièce était sombre, seule la lampe murale grésillante l'illuminait et pour cause, elle ne comptait aucune fenêtre. Les murs étaient faite de béton, ce qui rendait la pièce frigorifiante. Elle était plutôt petite mais était assez grande pour contenir le bureau du roux ainsi qu'un divan et une table basse. Sakura venait rarement ici, la cause était juste devant elle. Gaara était un type asocial, et un psychopathe selon elle, c'est pourquoi elle essayait de limiter leur rencontre le plus possible, préférant d'avantage les appels téléphoniques.

Elle s'avança non sans crainte, puis s'assit devant le roux qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Alors que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda le roux

-Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas le crétin avec moi Gaara… s'emporta la rose, avant de s'arrêter mais ce fut trop tard.

Gaara lui fusa un regard noir. Puis mit ses coudes sur la table afin de soutenir sa tête à l'aide de sa main. Sakura prise par surprise se tu pour ne pas énerver plus le roux. Content de voir la peur dans ces yeux, il continua.

-Ah Sakura, c'est avec cette attitude que tous les hommes finissent par te rejeter fit-il sarcastiquement,

-Sache que je suis ne suis pas comme tous ces hommes, et je perds facilement patiente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sakura hocha simplement la tête, et se fit de plus en plus discrète.

-Alors explique-moi ce que tu veux au juste, fit-il reprenant son ton commercial.

-…

-Alors on a perdu sa langue? fit-il d'un ton enfantin

Sakura était certes agacée mais elle en avait peur, néanmoins elle avait aussi besoin de ce Gaara pour mettre ses plans à exécution.

-Je veux qu'il pait au centuple ce qu'il ait osé me faire.

-Et bien, je ne te savais pas aussi vindicative ma chère Sakura, bien que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi. fit Gaara avant de rire d'un air mauvais.

Sakura déglutit et ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante de peur de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

-Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non? demanda finalement la rose, faisant arrêter de rire le roux.

Gaara lui fusa un regard noir de nouveau, très efficace pour faire taire la jeune femme.

-Ai-je jamais refusé tes demandes Sakura?

-Non fit-elle.

-Tu vas m'aider alors, continua-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi nous as tu choisi?

-comment ça? demanda la rose n'étant pas sûre d'où voulait-il en venir.

Gaara ne disait rien, ne semblant pas être enclin à se répéter.

Sakura commençait à réfléchir…

-Ben tu as rempli tous les contrats qu'on a passé.

-Et c'est bien pour cette compétence que mes services sont coûteux.

Sakura tilta.

-Si tu veux parler d'argent, ne t'inquiètes pas je te paierais.

-Ca je n'en doute pas, fit-il

-Alors c'est quoi le problème? demanda la rose

-La personne sur qui tu veux te défouler est un Uchiha, et ce n'est donc pas n'importe qui, n'oublie pas que plus la proie est grosse, plus la somme augmente. Mes services sont de qualités, mais je ne garanti en rien ta sécurité.

-comment ça? questionna la rose.

-Laisse moi te prévenir que la personne à qui tu veux t'attaquer est d'un tout autre niveau que les fils à papas que tu côtoyes d'habitude.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Comme tu es naïve Sakura. Ne t'ai je pas dit que je suis le meilleur?

« Oui, le premier dans la catégorie Narcissique plutôt » pensa la rosée.

-Bon assez, tu veux lui faire quoi à cet Uchiha?

-je veux qu'il paye, je veux qu'il soit aussi humilié que je l'ai été. Je veux le toucher là où ça le fera souffrir.

-Mmm, tout ça me semble intéressant, fit le roux en se léchant les lèvres

Gaara n'eu pas le temps de continuer, quelqu'un toqua de nouveau. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Temari qui avait dans ses mains un porte vue, à ses côtés se trouvait un homme que Sakura ne connaissait pas.

-Ah, tu tombes bien Kankuro. Est-ce que tu as l'info que je t'ai demandée?

Temari se dirigea vers le bureau, alors que le Kankuro s'asseyait sur le petit divan sur la droite.

-Ouais fit-il en se mettant à l'aise.

-Alors? s'impatienta le roux

-Il est intéressé mais pas au point de le faire.

-je vois fit le roux.

La rose regarda le roux d'incompréhension. Ce dernier se retourna vers Sakura qui surprise passée, se reconcentra.

-Vois tu Sakura ça fait plusieurs années que je récolte des informations sur ces Uchiha. dit-il tenant le dossier que Temari lui avait donné.

-comment? demanda la rose surprise

-Et il semblerait que tu n'es pas la seule à s'être laissé séduite par lui… dit-il narquois

-ce gars ramène une fille différente à chaque fois, et ne les revoit plus le lendemain, intervient Kankuro

-d'ailleurs une fois il s'est fait une partie à trois, ca devait être chaud…

-… et seul le travail l'intéresse, continua le roux fusillant Kankuro du regard.

-… et aussi l'image familiale, poursuivit Temari.

-Et comment vous savez tout ça?

-Ne nous sous-estimes pas, grogna Kankuro

-Beaucoup de ces jeunes filles ont voulu se venger de lui, mais aucune n'y est parvenue. fit la blonde

-Mais comment ca se fait? demanda la rose

-Grâce à son père. fit le brun

-Son père? et il accepte ça?

-Il n'est pas au courant, répondit le roux… N'oublie pas que cet homme est le plus influant du pays, l'un des familles les plus riches si ce n'est la plus riche. Mais son empire n'a pas été que le fruit d'un dur labeur, et nombreux de ses contacts ne sont pas très nets si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Le pouvoir attire c'est connue, mais ça attire surtout la presse et les paparazis continua le brun, ignorant les regards noirs du roux

-Et pourquoi il ne s'est pas fait prendre?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il a déjà infiltré tout le système, et chaque info concernant les Uchiha sont sous son contrôle. répondit la blonde

-Comme quoi le pouvoir est une conspiration permanente. ironisa le brun

-Et c'est grâce à ce réseau que Sasuke empêche les informations de passer. finit le roux.

Sakura déglutit, écoutant attentivement tous ses dires

-Et comment vous allez faire alors? demanda-t-elle

-On ne peut rien faire. répondit le roux

-Quoi?! cria la rose en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau. Mais alors je fais quoi ici, vous n'êtes juste que des beaux parleurs, moi qui croyais que tu étais le meilleur, je me suis trompée, si ce n'est que ca je vais demander à mon père et…

-…Et que crois-tu qu'il va faire? demanda le brun.

-…

-On dirait que tu ne sais rien au sujet des affaires de ton père, alors je vais te dire une chose Sakura, les Uchiha sont les associés majeurs des entreprises Haruno & co. et ton père ne voudrait jamais perdre cette association pour un de tes caprices.

-…

-Personne de censer n'oserait s'attaquer à aucun de ces Uchiha, et moi, je ne suis ici que pour vendre les informations qui me sont demandées.

-mais alors je fais comment moi?

-On fait appel à lui, intervient Kankuro

-Lui? demanda la rose

À l'entente de son nom, un rictus vint fleurir les lèvres de Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bref, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre vu que ce n'est pas la première version. Mais je devais le faire pour expliquer la suite des événements. Ca m'a fait trop ch*** d'écrire ce pu***** de chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas vraiment été inspiré mais bon... et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de mettre ce chapitre.<strong>

**Reviews? **


End file.
